Reminiscence of the Past
by Teri Baumer
Summary: COMPLETE!This is 3 Years after the defeat of Ultimicia. Zell&Ellone, Squall&Rinoa, Irvine&Selphie, Quistis&Seifer, meet up again with Cid, Laguna and Edea. They Catch up with events going on during the past 3 years. Find out how they all hooked up. R&R.
1. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 8, AND YEAH IT SUCKS DON'T IT WHEN YOU OWN NOTHING. ~SIGHS~ Oh wait I own the kids. This is going to be a series of love story flash backs, explaining how each one of them got together, and their hardships on the way.  
  
WARNING: NOTHING YET, MIGHT GET MESSY (VIOLENT) BY CHAPTER 5, HAHAHA!  
  
NOTES: AUTHOR NOTES AT TOP AND BOTTOM, SINCE I GOT NO CLUE WHAT I'M GONNA WRITE. THIS is a multi-paring romance. It is Squall and Rinoa, Quistis and Seifer, Selphie and Irvine, and Zell and Ellone! I feel really REALLY bad for Zell, cuz in all those other fanfics he's alone and I'm like "poor zellie!" so enjoy, and those who are reading my Rikku Gippal fic, don't worry, I'm still gonna work on that one too! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 Years after Ultimecia's defeat.  
  
Prologue  
  
Standing hand in hand, Selphie and Irvine stood waiting for the arrival of their good friends from their days as being SeeDs. It had been three years since they had all been together as a group. Things had changed in their world. No more sorceresses, no more danger to threaten their existence.  
Walking over to the door, Selphie and Irvine kept their heads up high searching for Rinoa, Squall, and their little two - year old daughter Julia. They watched as the doors of the train opened and saw a crowd of people come out walking to there loved ones. Finally Selphie saw her friend holding a brunette child in her arms, smiling up at a tall man dressed in black pants and a white collard shirt. Jumping up, Selphie waved her arms up, forgetting that she was still clasping Irvine's hand in hers.  
"Chill Selph or you'll hurt something." He said trying to stop her from lunging through the crowd.  
"Hey Selphie!" Rinoa said as she approached them.  
"See that you haven't changed too much." Squall said with a relaxed smile.  
"Looks like you've brought a friend too." Irvine said as he tapped Julia on the tip of her little nose, making the small child giggle.  
"Hi uncy Irvy! Hi auntie Sepphie!" the child squealed out, extending her arms out towards Irvine.  
"Hey princess, how have you been?" he asked as she swung her in his arms, making her smile shine.  
"I'm good! Mommy and daddy gots me this pretty dress." She said, pointing to the pastel pink jumper with white frills at the skirt.  
"Well you look mighty sweet their pumpkin!" Selphie said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"So how have you two been?" Rinoa asked Irvine and Selphie.  
"We're good as we can be at the moment. I mean we've only been married for six months." Selphie said with a pleasant sigh.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt the same way after Squall and I got married." Rinoa said as she grasped her husband's hand.  
"So what are we waiting for now?" Squall asked as he looked down at his watch.  
"We need to go to the light house now. Quistis and Seifer are at the docks waiting for Zell and Ellone to arrive. We're to meet at the light house where Cid, Edea, Laguna and Tiffy are." Selphie said with a smile.  
  
Lounging in the sunlight, Quistis leaned against her husband's shoulder, enjoying the sea breeze as the waited for the cruise ship to dock.  
"You know what, I can't wait to see everyone together again." Quistis said with a smile as she daintily placed her hands on her round stomach.  
"Yeah, despite how much Chicken-wuss annoys me, it'll be great to see the entire gang." Seifer said as he kissed Quistis' neck.  
Looking up, Quistis noticed a boat in the distance and pointed her hand at it. "Look Seifer, a ship. You think it's them?" She asked as she tried to get up, but gave up in no time.  
"Yeah it's probably them, lets head to the docks." He said as he heaved his wife to her feet. He really couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby.  
  
From the ship dock, Zell and Ellone held hands, as they enjoyed the sea breeze blow against their face. They were just coming back from their honeymoon and were just so happy to be together. Looking up, Elle noticed a blimpy looking blond with a tall muscular blonde. Giggling, she looked up at Zell, hoping he noticed their two friends in the distance.  
"Wow so much has changed since we left for our honeymoon." Zell said as he took in the appearance of Quistis.  
"Yeah she's huge!" Elle giggled out before hiding her face into his chest. The sight of Quistis was too much. She was wearing a yellow sundress, but the thing was that made her look like a lemon! Not able to contain her giggles, Elle burst out into laughter that lit up her indigo eyes.  
"Now C'mon Elle, it's not that funny." Zell said, trying to advert his gaze from the gigantic yellow blob.  
"Yes it is!" she choked out.  
"Well it IS, but we can't let her know." He said before letting himself laugh along with Elle.  
  
Seifer and Quistis watched as a laughing Ellone and Zell walked down the dock towards them, their laughter getting louder.  
"Hey guys, what's so funny." Quistis asked.  
Exchanging looks, Zell and Elle laughed even harder, unable to get anything out.  
"Hey seriously what's the matter." Seifer said getting annoyed with the cackling.  
"We're soooo sorry, but Quistis, you're so HUGE!" Elle gasped out before laughing again.  
"Well that's what happens when you're pregnant." A miffed Quistis said.  
"Well lets get headed towards the light house." Seifer said before smacking Zell on the head.  
  
Outside, Laguna watched as two cars pulled up to the drive. Smiling, he walked up towards them and saw the entire gang pop out. The first car held a content Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Squall with the toddler Julia. The second car contained a quarreling Seifer, Zell, Elle, and Quistis. Wow did he not think out the groups to pick up one another. When they all got out, Laguna stepped up to them, a huge warm smile spread across his face.  
"Welcome, it's great to see you all together again!" he said as everyone said hi.  
"Uncle Laguna! How are you?" Elle asked before leaping into his arms.  
  
"Hey Elle, I'm great!" he said as he looked down at her flushed face.  
  
"What were you guys arguing about?" Selphie asked with a tilt of her head.  
"Well, Elle and I couldn't stop laughing at Quistis." Zell said.  
"Why?" Irvine asked before Zell walked over to Selphie and whispered his reason to her. Everyone watched as her eyes bulged out before she turned to Irvine. When she told him, they both examined Quistis before their shouts of laughter came out.  
"Now you guys have piqued my curiosity." Rinoa said with a smile.  
"Yeah spit it out Irvine." Squall said before he took his friend's beloved cowboy hat.  
"HEY give it back!" Irvine shouted at Squall.  
"Tell us why you all are laughing." Squall said as she waved Irvine's hat around.  
"Fine! Look at Quisty. Elle and Zell thinks she looks like a gigantic lemon in that dress." He said before snatching his hat back. Both Rinoa and Squall looked at their former instructor and then covered their mouth, trying to hide their glee.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Seifer said as she walked Quistis into the lighthouse where the entire gang, minus Laguna and Rinoa, grew up.  
"You guys are so mean to me sometimes." Quistis said over her shoulder.  
They all continued to laugh themselves silly until Cid came outside.  
"C'mon you guys, start acting like the adults you are." He said with a teasing smile.  
"Hey Cid!" Selphie said with a smile.  
"How's Tiffy?" Irvine asked  
"Tiffy is inside waiting for you two to come and play with her." Cid said before giving the two a nudge towards the house.  
"Whose Tiffy?" Julia asked her mother.  
"Tiffy is Uncle Irvine and Auntie Selphie's daughter. That would make her your cousin." Rinoa said softly to her child, enjoying her toothy smile spread across her face.  
"I wanna go meet Tiffy!" Julia whined as she reached for Squall to pick her up.  
"Go on, she deserves to meet her cousin." Cid said before turning to Ellone and Zell.  
"I see that you two made it back from your honeymoon safely." He said before chuckling out.  
"Yes we have and we're so happy!" Elle said before launching herself into Cid's arms. Both Cid and Laguna had been like fathers to her. Same thing with Matron and Raine, they were just like mothers to her.  
"I'm glad to hear that. Let's all go inside." Cid said as he led the newlyweds into the repaired home that had once been an orphanage.  
  
Standing outside, Laguna looked up at the setting sun, smiling. 'Finally they're all together again as it should be.' He thought to himself before turning to go inside.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is going to be Max 10 chapter story. It's going to go into detail about how each of them got together, and then a departure and stuff. Technically it should end up being a 6- chapter story, but then again, we need to squeeze in some Laguna, Cid, and Edea time together. So maybe it will be an 8 chapter Fic. AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL STILL HAVE MY RIKKU FIC GOING!  
  
LOVE YA LOTS LOVES!  
  
TERI BAUMER  
  
P.S. IM ME AT FYAnimeJunkie618 or email me at: FFX_2KHGoddess1618@yahoo.com or Teri_Baumer_330@yahoo.com . I check both of em. So enjoy, And I can't wait for your reviews. I won't continue until I get some Reviews. 


	2. Squall and Rinoa

Disclaimer: I don't own much. I own Tiffy, and the gigantic lemon inside of Quistis, and their pairing.  
  
Warning: not much much much! Maybe some love moments. Muhahaha.  
  
Thank-ees!: Thanks to Christine and Lindsey, you two are great to talk to online! Don't worry worry, I'll post up ch. 17 of the Rikku fic soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking into the large foyer, Laguna could hear the warm sounds of his friends laughing with one another. When he entered the living quarters he saw that they were all settled on the couch around the munchies and photo albums.  
"Hey Laguna, finally decided to join huh?" Elle said with a teasing smile.  
"Yeah come join us. We're gonna talk about what we've been up to for the past three years." Selphie said as she jumped up, her yellow spaghetti strapped dress following behind her. She ran over, grabbing Laguna's arm and literally flung him on the couch beside Zell.  
"Wow Selph, you think you were gentle enough?" Zell asked as he stared at a rumpled Laguna.  
"Oopsie! I sometimes forget my own strength when I'm happy!" she said as she skipped back over to Irvine, plopping herself in his lap.  
"Well now, since everyone is here, who wants to go first with their story?" Cid asked, looking like a professor of ancient literature.  
"Well I guess we will." Rinoa said tentatively.  
"Yeah that's fine with me." Squall said.  
"We really started our relationship after Ultimecia's defeat." Rinoa said looking back at those past three years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash BACK to the Past*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing on the balcony of the big mansion in Deling City, Rinoa enjoyed the gentle breeze sweep across her face. It had been three months since she and Squall had moved into one of the wings in her father's home. Since there wasn't any need for SeeD's anymore, Squall left Balamb to join her. They were actually able to live together forever now, no more disturbances to interrupt them.  
  
In the shadows, Squall stood at the French style doors that led to the balcony where he knew Rinoa was. The life in Deling was calm and well paced, though he still longed for the stress of the battlefield. Though nothing could replace his love for Rinoa, nothing. He was in love with her and she was with him. He was planning on proposing that night if her father didn't barge in with some strange news that he usually did. Stepping out onto the balcony he saw Rinoa leaning against the marble railing, face turned up towards the moon, illuminating her face, making her look like a fallen angel from heaven. Her long black hair, with burgundy streaks blew with the gentle spring breeze of the night. As he approached her, he saw her turn to him, her face lighting up, making her look even more magnificent.  
"Wow." Was all he could say when he finally was in front of her.  
"Wow what?" she said with a tilt of her head.  
"I just couldn't help thinking that you look so beautiful in the moonlight." He said before kissing her gently. When he broke the kiss, he pulled out the box from his pocket and showed her the Sapphire ring. He watched as her eyes filled with crystalline tears that magnified her warm brown eyes.  
"Squall is this what I think it is?" she asked, barely breathing.  
"Yes it is. Rinoa, you have been such a wonderful woman to me. You've unlocked that barrier to myself that kept me to keep myself closed off from others. I love you so much that I don't think I could ever picture you out of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked as he watched her tears finally spill over and down her pale ivory cheeks.  
"Yes, Yes I will Squall. You make me feel wonderful, and loved, more so than what my mother made me feel." She said before collapsing against his strong chest.  
  
Later that evening, they told Rinoa's father about their upcoming pre- nuptials. He didn't take the news very well at all. He said that Rinoa was still too young to marry. He said he refused to do anything to help with the wedding and that they were on their own, without his blessing. Crushed, Rinoa sat down on her bed, shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"Well I guess it doesn't really matter anymore." Rinoa said as she looked down at her now 'dressed' finger.  
"Well we could move and elope." Squall suggested.  
"I think that would be best. You know maybe we could contact Cid. He can help can't he? He and Edea are like family to you, so perhaps he might be able to help us." Rinoa said with a weak smile.  
"Possibly. I was thinking that maybe we could you know, move to Winhill, where Laguna used to live. It's a nice peaceful town. We could get married and then start a family." He said making her eyes bulge out.  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd mention having a family." Rinoa said with a giggle.  
"C'mon Rin, you know that I'd love to have your kids." He said before nuzzling her neck, making her gasp out in surprise.  
  
"Well I guess we should get ready to go to the old light house huh?" Rinoa said before she was pinned under Squall's hard body.  
"Later my lady, but we need to celebrate our engagement." And with that said, Squall turned out the light and was able to sweetly deflower Rinoa.  
  
A week later the two were together at Cid's place by the beach, trying to figure out what to do.  
"Well I honestly don't know what to say." Cid said, scratching receding hairline.  
"Yeah it's hard to think of an easy way to plan this out." Edea said.  
  
"Couldn't we just elope?" Rinoa asked with a tilt of her lovely head.  
  
"Yes you could, but since your father is at such a high rank, we don't want to make this messy, and cause a scandal." Edea said simply.  
  
A few weeks later, Cid and Edea had figured out how to do it. Rinoa and Squall would have a private wedding at their lighthouse and stay with them for awhile. They knew it'd be the safest way possible. It would only be them and Laguna. No one else would know for awhile, for if they did tell the others, they knew that someone was bound to slip up in a drunken state. The wedding was simple. Rinoa wore a nice satin white gown and Squall was in a tuxedo. It was quiet and beautiful. Though there was a cloud of guilt and sadness at what they were doing. Cid knew a nice minister who was more than happy to help them with their wedding. The ceremony didn't take long, but even though it was small it still brought tears to corners of Edea and Cid's eyes.  
  
Soon after the two got married, Rinoa was shocked to find out that she was pregnant. She was slightly worried about what Squall would say. I mean right before they got married he did mention kids, but still, you could never tell. He'd totally softened up since Ultimecia's defeat, but his cooler side did appear once in awhile. Especially when he was around her father. Stepping outside, Rinoa walked slowly outside to the beach where she suspected Squall to be. She'd you tell him, and pray that he'd be thrilled. Just as she thought she saw him sitting on a large rock staring out into the sea. He seemed a bit dazed, but the way he was made her smile warmly. In his black jeans and white shirt with his lion necklace, sitting on that boulder, the sea breeze blowing his long brown locks of hair back just made a beautiful picture. Too bad she wasn't a good painter.  
She decided to walk over and give him some company. That'd also give her time to see what kind of mood he was in. She got to the large rock and saw that he still had not noticed her. Smiling, she climbed up behind him very quietly and gave his ear a playful nip. That did the trick, it sprung him out of his daze. "RINOA! God you startled me!" he said turning his head back to look at his wife. "I'm sorry, but can I sit with you? I got lonely." She said with that sweet smile of hers. "Yeah that's fine." He said as he pulled her against his chest.  
"Um yeah, I got to tell you something." She said with a slight blush appearing on her milky white skin.  
"Sure, what is it?" he asked.  
"Well you know that we've been married for two months about. Well you know, I well, I've got some shocking news." She said softly.  
"Tell me, don't worry I won't be mad or anything." He said tenderly against her dark hair.  
"Okay. Well I just found out I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." She said with a shaky voice.  
"REALLY?!" he said a huge smile spreading across his face that she relaxed so much.  
"Really we are." She said tears welling up her beautiful eyes.  
Jumping up, Squall pulled Rinoa up with him and brought her on the sand and then swung her around in circles in sheer joy. This was totally the unexpected reaction she didn't expect but deep down wanted very much.  
That night Squall and Rinoa told Cid and Edea and Laguna and told them about their plans of moving out to their own place. They all understood and promised to help. In no time Squall found the home that Laguna had once lived in, in Winhill. It took awhile, but Laguna and Squall were able to spruce up the place while Edea took care of Rinoa. The home looked spectacular when it was done and the two moved in. Their life was quiet and peaceful. Squall took up the job that Laguna had, which was to guard the town. Rinoa stayed at home reading and making baby clothes. She had a feeling that it'd be a girl but she wasn't sure. Her heart was heavy with the unresolved problem with her father. One day when Squall was out doing his rounds, Rinoa slipped a letter into the mailbox, addressed to General Caraway. She knew that in a few days that her father would get it.  
  
"General, Sir, you've gotten a letter from your daughter." The secretary said to the man.  
"Really bring it here." Caraway said with a nod.  
He noticed that indeed it was something that his daughter had sent him. Curious he opened it and read the letter inside.  
  
' Dear Father,  
I know that you must be so very angry with me. I'm sorry for that. Squall and I are married and in live in Winhill. Life is very quiet and somewhat lonely for me. We're expecting a baby. She'll be here in about three months. I want to fix things with us. I know you didn't or don't approve of Squall but daddy, I love him so much. I've finally found happiness within myself. I haven't felt that way since mother was alive. But still there is that heavy cloud hanging above my heart. I know you were trying to protect me, but I'm a woman and going to be a mother. I want you to meet your granddaughter and I want us to be a family with out arguments. Please father, if you want to resolve things with me as I do then please show up in three months exact to this day that you receive this letter.  
  
Love, Rinny'  
  
The man leaned back in his velvet-covered chair, and chuckled. That girl of his was right and had gained some knowledge. Maybe he should've been easier on her. He was happy that they were married, and he was truly happy that they were going to be parents, but still it was a lot to take in.  
  
Three months later, Rinoa went into labor. She was scared and had to wait for Edea, Cid, and Laguna to show up. Edea was also a midwife of course going to deliver this child. Rinoa felt so scared. Squall was by her side, but there was no sign of her father. Maybe he did hate her that much that he could never see her face because she disgusted him. She hopped not.  
  
"We're here honey, everything will be okay." Edea said as she began instructing Rinoa to do so she could check her condition.  
"Great, you're already ready for pushing!" Edea said with a smile. Rinoa held onto Squall's hand and pushed as hard as she could. In no time the baby was out and the pain was gone. The small wails of the child brought tears of happiness to her.  
"It's a girl." Edea said with a motherly smile as she handed the now clean baby to her.  
"A girl." She said, her voice coated with sweet emotion. Looking up at her husband he was smiling too at their daughter.  
"I want to name her Julia." Rinoa said. Squall nodded in agreement.  
"Her middle name with be Elise." Squall said with a smile.  
"Julia Elise Leonheart, welcome to the world." Rinoa whispered out to the baby.  
"Julia is a perfect name for the girl." A deep voice said at the doorway.  
"Father!" Rinoa said with a brighter smile. "You came!"  
"Yes I did, and I want to apologize for my childish behavior. I just wanted to protect you Rinny." He said as he gave her a hug.  
"Rin, what's going on?" Squall said sheepishly.  
"I wrote my daddy, because I didn't want things the way they were. And now he's here with us." She said as new tears of joy came to her eyes.  
"Well thank you sir." Squall said as she shook his hand, a smile on his face.  
"If I might ask, how did you come up with name Elise?" Edea asked Squall.  
"Well as you know Julia was Rinoa's mothers name and Elise was my mothers name. That's all I can remember of her, except that she was kind and loving to everything." He said.  
  
They lived together in the village with the baby. They had frequent visitors and after the baby was born, Rinoa was able to write all her friends that she'd fought with and tell them about her marriage and baby and why she was just telling them now, a year almost since she was married. Her father visited frequently to see his grandchild and so did Cid and Edea, though Edea said that someone special was having a child too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FlashBackOver~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat there with smiles of joy on their face, glad to know the true story of how they had to get things under way.  
"That was so touching." Selphie said with a sniffle.  
"Yeah guys, I didn't know that there were that many hassles." Irvine said as she squeezed Selphie's hand.  
"Well guys who's next?" Zell asked his eyes slightly bloodshot from tears that he'd tried to hide.  
"We are since Rin already gave a hint at the end of her story." Selphie said with a grin. Everyone gapped at her realizing what was going on.  
  
A/N. I know it's taken me forever to update this fic. It's just that Squall and Rinoa aren't as fun to write about as lets say, Selphie and Irvine or Zell and Ellone. So yeah, I hope you like it. It's more on the romantic side, but you know the 'heated' stuff will appear more with the characters that intrigue me more. Well LYL!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	3. Selphie and Irvine

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE KIDS AND THE SITUATION. WARNING: MIGHT BE LEMON, DUNNO, AT THIS MOMENT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay guys it's out turn, thanks to Rin's intro." Selphie said with a sweet innocent smile at the other's gaping look. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing quietly on the outside balcony of Balamb Garden, Selphie stood there enjoying the breeze blow her short hair. Smiling to herself, she thought about how glad she was that the sorceress war was finally over with. It was peaceful and all their friends were leaving or staying at Balamb.  
  
Rinoa and Squall had left a few months before, and Seifer had just been accepted back into Garden. Things were changing to their world, and people were feeling safer at this point of time.  
  
She herself was still living in Garden, enjoying being on the Garden Festival Committee. Though a longing still hid in her heart. Yeah, it was true that the one she longed for was Irvine, and they did have some flirtatious moments, but it was as if he were oblivious to her feelings towards him. But then again, he was sort of a sex god on this Garden. Him being so good looking, it was kind of obvious that he wasn't a virgin like herself. But Irvine was the man who she admired for a long time, and wished that he would feel the same about her.  
  
Wiping his brow, Irvine walked swiftly down the hall away from the group of girls who were chasing him. The price he had to pay for being sexy was starting to get tiring. But you know despite all the attention being lavished on him didn't mean really to him. The one he longed for completely overlooked him as a possible lover and more as a friend. It was hard... the spunky cheerful Selphie Tilmitt only saw him as a friend and nothing else. He really did love her high spirit and her gentleness, but he guessed he'd just have to cope as being a friend.  
  
When he climbed up the stairs up towards the outside balcony, he could hear someone softly humming a sweet tune. The voice was high and warming. When he stepped out, he saw the girl his heart had chosen. Standing there leaning against the railing, head lifted to the stars was a glowing Selphie humming a cheerful tune with a sad smile on her face. All he could do was stand there and look at that sad look.  
"Stars do you think I ever have a chance with him? He's so popular, and we're only friends now, but do you ever think he'll look over those other girls and see me?" was what he heard Selphie whisper up to the sky. It was a plead and his heart jumped with surprise and joy. He had figured out whom she was talking about. Smiling smugly he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and perched his chin on top of her pretty head.  
  
"I think I know that answer to that my dear." He said before turning her around and placing his lips on her soft delicate ones. He felt her gasp in surprise and then giggle with happiness. He felt her hands wrap around her neck and stand on her tiptoes. He could feel her surrender to him, and he took the plunge and put all he felt for her into the kiss. It changed from simple and clean to hot passion. He molded her to his form and grasped a handful of her hair in his hand, enjoying the feel of it, the soft silky texture of it. He couldn't quite know how this had happened, but he liked it. Carefully he slid his tongue over he smooth lips and felt her open for him. His probing tongue dove into her sweet mouth, exploring the sweetness of it all. She was so warm and full of want, that he loved it.  
  
Small slender fingers running through this tough handsome cowboy's hair, lips moving wildly with hot passion, and two bodies clinging to one another was how Selphie saw what she was doing. She was overcome with joy and so happy that this was happening. Irvine really DID like her. It was as if the stars did answer her plead. She was so ecstatic that she was making out with this sex god. All she could really do was kiss him with all the feeling she felt for him. Suddenly she felt him sweep her up into his arms and carry her down the stairs away from the balcony. He had tore her lips from hers and had started to kiss her neck, and all she could do was gasp at the feeling he was making her body feel.  
  
In no time he was opening a door and walking into a dark room. She realized that she was in his dorm room being set down onto his firm mattress being kissed thoroughly on the mouth. It was like heaven; the feeling he was giving her and it was almost like a dream. Soon she felt his large rough hand move to the side of her breast feeling it's shape, making her blood simmer with need. True she was a virgin but she knew enough of what was going to happen.  
  
This woman in his arms, whom he was kissing and getting ready to make love to, was just pure beauty. Yeah he had slept with many pretty women in his time but Selphie was something else. He had admired her for some time and now both of them were together. He would make sure that he'd make her feel everything he felt for her.  
  
Carefully he brought his hand the hooks of her yellow jumper and began to undress her. He could hear her breath change speeds and could tell she was nervous, so he took his time. Once he had removed the dress from her and had her only in her undergarments he bent down and kissed her, allowing her to get used to this.  
  
She spread her small hand at the side of his face, feeling the stubble already appearing on his face. She reached up and took off his suede cowboy hat and tossed it to the floor, leaving his head bare except for his ponytail. She put her lips against his ears and whispered "Take your coat off." Before nipping it and making him groan. Once the coat was off she swiftly took off his leather vest and let her fingers wander over the broad expanse of his chest that was lightly covered with hair. She could feel his muscles leap at her gentle feathery touch. Leaning into him she began to nibble at the curve of his neck, and let her hands wander down to the waistband of his pants and began to unbuckle the belt. She could feel his breath hitch as she finished unbuckling it and as she put her hands inside of his pants at his hips. She began to tug at them when she felt his hands over his and heard him whisper; "I'll do if for you." When he sat up and stepped out of bed he then stepped out of his pants before coming back to her in the bed. Now they both only wore their underwear. She looked up into his eyes and saw the love there that she had wanted so much. She embraced him in her arms and kissed him with all the love that she had in her heart.  
  
It wasn't long before Irvine wrapped his arms around Selphie, rubbing his hands up and down her back before unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. He took in the glorious sight of her small breasts. They seemed to glow in the dim light of his room. It was mesmerizing. Soon he cupped them and felt the heat radiate from them and felt them swell in his palms. Slowly he moved his thumbs over her nipples feeling them harden under his rough palms. Soon enough Selphie began to moan and whimper with need. She had never felt anything so good in her life.  
  
In no time the two were completely naked, exploring one another and teasing each other. Irvine was quite amazed at the beauty that Selphie had. She had slender hips with a birthmark that looked like a heart. She was amazing. He leaned up over her and kissed her on the lips before moving his hand down to her soft triangle hidden in the juncture of her thighs. He could feel that she was already wet and more than ready for him. Lifting her hips up he gently positioned himself between her legs, at the entrance of her womanhood and carefully pushed inside of her until he felt her barrier. Slowly he pulled away before covering her mouth with his, and then he thrust himself full length into her virgin passage. He felt her body jerk with the shock and pain of it but then he felt her muscles relax once it had left her. Slowly her withdrew himself then thrust into her allowing him more access. Soon enough she was joining him in the movement and his speed increased. He could feel the heat of everything increase and felt as if his blood were on fire. Never before had sex with a woman been this pleasurable. Heh it was a good thing since this woman was one he was sure he was in love with. Looking down at her face he saw many emotions playing across her features; pleasure, want, fear, and trust were what he saw on her face. He bent down and nibbled at her ear before whispering, "Don't worry love, it won't be long." And with that said he began to increase the speed and depth of his desperate thrusts. Soon he could feel Selphie's nails digging into his shoulders, and her womanhood tighten around his throbbing shaft. He knew from experience that she was about to climax. Sure enough a moment later she came screaming his name out and after he heard his name a huge wave of overwhelming pleasure hit him as his climax came with sharp red claws of need.  
  
When it was all over he wrapped his arms around her waist, still intimately joined and rolled them to their side, a more suitable position to be in after what they had just done. Panting, he looked into the green eyes of this angel in his arms and simply smiled down at her.  
  
Looking into Irvine's eye made her heart leap. She felt drained and content at what had just happened and it was a great feeling. Moving her hand she brushed away a damp strand of hair from his forehead and smiled before she spoke.  
  
"Irvine I love you." Was all she was able to say, for he pulled her against him tightly and kissed her with such more feeling than before.  
  
"I love you too Selphie." And when he said that she felt so right and loved. It was the perfect day of her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THREE MONTHS LATER STILL AT GARDEN, NOW MORE OF AN APARTMENT COMPLEX.  
  
It had been three months since she and Irvine had confessed their love for another, and many changes had happened. She had moved in with him into his dorm room and things with them were going well. Well you could actually say they were great since they were engaged. Never before had she loved anything or anyone as she did Irvine. The only thing that was dampening her spirits was the stomach bug she had caught a few weeks before. Not only that she had also gained weight and was having hot flashes like nobodies business. I mean hot flashes in the winter?! It wasn't a normal reaction to have in the winter. She had decided to go down to the infirmary after Irvine left to hang out with Zell and Seifer.  
  
Once Irvine had left with the guys she headed down to the infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki awaited her arrival. She had called her earlier to set up an appointment and said for her to expect her today. And sure enough when she got down there the Doctor was standing at the door with a smile on her face.  
  
"What seems to be the matter Selphie?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as she led her into the examining room.  
"I think I have a stomach bug or something. I'm sick and having hot flashes and nausea." Selphie said as she ticked off all her symptoms on her fingers.  
"I see, well I would like to get a blood test done to see if your white blood cell count is up." The doctor said as she pulled out a tube and a needle. She gently took the blood and then went over to the microscope and began her test. After about thirty minutes of waiting she turned towards Selphie with a broad smile on her face.  
"Selphie I'm glad to inform you that you're not sick at all. You're actually pregnant, and to be precise it seems that you're almost four months along." Dr. Kadowaki said as she took the young girl in a motherly hug.  
"Pregnant?" was all she could say.  
  
Later that evening when Irvine arrived back to the dorm, he saw Selphie sitting on the couch staring off into space. He walked over to her and sat down at the free space beside her.  
  
"Selphie what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"I'm pregnant, almost four months." She said turning to him with tear filled eyes of fear.  
"What?!" was all he could say.  
"Are you mad?" she asked, finally allowing her tears to fall down her face.  
"No, it's just a shock. The wedding isn't for another eight months and you're already so far in your pregnancy. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that we're gonna have a child, but it's a shock." He said pulling her to him allowing her comfort and support.  
"Good I was scared that you wouldn't want the baby. I know that I do, I'm just scared. I'm still young ya know. I've only just turned 19 Irvine. I'm scared of what's going to happen." She said with a child like whisper.  
  
"It will be okay. Once the baby is born we'll be able to get married and start a life as a family." He said soothingly, stroking her short turned out brown hair. She snuggled into his chest, her tears gone as fatigue took over her.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Selphie read the letter over again. Apparently Rinoa and Squall had just had a child and had Edea as their midwife. It wouldn't hurt to ask Edea to be her midwife would it? All she knew was that she was happy for Squall and Rinoa. But now she needed to worry about herself. She decided that she would write Edea and ask her to be her midwife. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of sunny yellow stationary with a white flowery boarder. She then began to write:  
  
Dear Edea,  
I have a favor to ask you. I just heard that you've just delivered Squall and Rinoa's baby, and that you were a great help to them. Well now I need your assistance. Well let me first give you an update. * giggling * Well let me see, a few months after Squall and Rinoa left Garden, Irvine and I hooked up and now we're engaged. Our wedding is to be in about eight months which is fine but my problem is that well, lets say we've hit a pothole. Just last week I discovered that I was pregnant, and to be quite precise five months. I was hoping that maybe you would be my midwife. I'm worried about everything and it's just so stressful. I was hoping that maybe you could drop by Balamb Garden and perhaps talk to me. But anyway, I hope you're doing well and give Cid a big hug for me.  
  
Love always, Selphie Tilmitt  
  
When she had finished she folded it up neatly and addressed the envelope and dropped it off at the mailbox. When she was done with that she headed to the quad to get some fresh air. It was empty and cool when she got out there. The wind was blowing and it sent a shiver up her spine. Walking towards the lower part of the quad, Selphie looked at how the bare trees looked, and how everything looked lightly dusted in snow. It was such a beautiful sight that it took her breath away.  
  
In the distance Selphie could hear voices, of what sounded like one of the ditzy girls and a masculine voice that sounded familiar. Shrugging her shoulders she leaned against the newly rebuilt balcony and looked up to the sky. She had suddenly begun to feel a little light headed, so she made sure she had a grip on the side. As the voices neared, she was able to figure out who it was. Irvine and Xu! Wow what was going on? She decided to listen to the conversation.  
  
"C'mon Irvine, I have a surprise to show you." The very girly Xu said with a giggle.  
"What is it?!" he asked with a bored like tone.  
"It's a surprise silly." She said as she skipped backward looking at Irvine's irritated face.  
"I don't have time for your games Xu, I have to get back to my room and check up on Selphie." He said beginning to worry about her.  
"God, she can take care of herself Irvine. It's not like she's a child." Xu said her tone of voice changing from childish to bitch.  
  
The she led Irvine farther and farther down the quad, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Smiling to herself, she saw the opportunity to make her move on this hunky cowboy.  
  
"Irvine okay I wanted you to come down here so I could tell you something." She said as she ran her hand slowly up his arm.  
"I'm not interested Xu. I've changed I'm not the guy sleeping with all the pretty girls. I finally found the one I love and she and I are going to have a baby." He said very pissed now at her games.  
"Well Irvine I thought..." suddenly she was cut off when she heard a thump by the railing in the distance. She turned her head and saw that Selphie had collapsed. And unfortunately for her, Irvine had noticed and had run over to her.  
"FINE SEE IF I CARE. YOU CAN KEEP THE BITCH, BUT NEVER THINK I'LL LET YOU COME BACK TO ME IRVINE KINNEAS!" Xu shouted before stomping off from the quad.  
  
Shaking his head, Irvine cradled Selphie in his arms, and carried her to the infirmary. When he got there, he saw Edea and Dr. Kadowaki talking. He didn't know why Edea was there, but shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Irvine what happened to Selphie?" Dr. Kadowaki asked as she motioned for him to put her down on the gurney.  
"She collapsed outside. Xu had tried to lure me to her and we were interrupted by the sound of Selphie collapsing." He said as he took a step backwards allowing both Edea and the doctor examine her.  
  
"Well I came here to check up on Garden and saw the mailman sorting through the mail when he called me over and handed me a letter. Selphie had asked me to be her midwife, so it's good that I'm here." Edea said when she saw his confused look.  
  
"I see. Good, well what's wrong with her?" he asked now feeling good enough to breath.  
  
"It seems to be only exhaustion. You'll need to make sure she is kept under low stress and that she rest as much as possible." Edea said with a gentle smile.  
  
"I'll make sure of that." He said sighing with relief.  
  
"Oh yes I mustn't forget. I'll be coming by once a month to check up on Selphie until her last month, which then I'll come once a week." She said before exiting the infirmary.  
  
Over the next few months, Irvine made sure that Selphie was kept under low stress level and that she got as much rest as she could stand. The baby was growing and it was healthy. They were happy as the due date came closer and closer, for that meant that their wedding would be soon. It was going to be great.  
  
By the last month, Edea was coming regularly to check up on Selphie's condition. By her third visit, Selphie had already begun to dilate so she prepared for the birth. After two long days of labor, Selphie gave birth to a healthy baby girl with mahogany fuzz covering her head. She had aqua eyes and was just the prettiest thing you could've seen.  
  
Smiling, Irvine sat next to Selphie in bed as she fed their daughter. It was amazing that he was a father already.  
  
"Selphie what are we going to name her?" he asked as he stroked the infant's cheek.  
"I was thinking of Tiffany." She said as she passed the baby to Irvine to burp.  
"That's great! But Tiffany what?" he asked as the child gave out a quiet burp.  
"I'll leave that to you." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I think Lynne would suit this beauty." He said as he cradled the child to sleep.  
"Tiffany or rather Tiffy Lynne Kinneas. I like it." She whispered against his hear before kissing his cheek.  
  
The next few months were great with the two of them plus the baby. Parent hood didn't seem to be such a hardship for them, for the combination of Selphie's cheerfulness and Irvine's patients seemed to work well. Selphie seemed to glow as she took on the role of mother, and Irvine seemed to enjoy being a daddy. It was only a two weeks until their wedding, and Tiffy was now four months old. It was amazing how time seemed to soar by.  
  
Finally when the day of their wedding came, Selphie was full of energy and spunk. She couldn't seem to stay still in her spring ivory wedding gown. It was strapless and curved to her body. It stopped below her knees and a pretty train followed her. In her hand she held a bouquet of yellow roses and on her face was a magnificent smile.  
  
Unlike normal brides who slowly walked down the aisle, Selphie skipped down towards Irvine, almost falling when he leaned out in time to catch her. The small group of people who came laughed and then quieted when the priest called for their attention.  
  
All in all the ceremony was a success. Selphie was now going to be known as Selphie Tilmitt Kinneas, wife to Irvine and mother to Tiffy. It was a great feeling to be finally married.  
  
At the receptions, Edea and Cid greeted the two with hug hugs and kisses. Following them was Quistis and Zell who gave them a smile and hug. Soon Laguna sauntered over to them and gave Irvine a nice brotherly punch in the arm before turning to Selphie.  
  
"Selphie I've got a message from Squall and Rinoa. They say they're so very sorry for not being able to come, for Julia has come down with a fever and that they needed to stay home and take care of her." He said with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Oh Laguna don't look so sad! It's not your fault, I understand completely!" Selphie said as she gave the man a big hug that seemed to make him feel better.  
  
"Good, now where's that angel of yours? I want to get a good look at her." He said with a broad smile as Selphie giggled before leading him over to Tiffy.  
  
Picking up the child, Selphie handed her carefully over to Laguna and watched as his face lit up.  
  
"Tiffy this is Laguna, or rather this is your Uncle Laguna!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Laguna, since it seems you're in a good mood and seem to like Tiffy, we've got a question to ask you." Irvine said as he gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"Sure what is it?" he asked as he cradled the little girl in his arms.  
"Well we were hoping that you might be Tiffy's godfather. You know if something ever happened to us you would be the one she would go to." Selphie said as his face lit up with joy and surprise.  
  
"I'd love to! Does this mean I get special privileges of spoiling this cutie?" he asked with an even broader smile.  
  
"Yes it does!" Selphie said with a giggle at his last comment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turning to the group, Irvine and Selphie sat holding hands looking around at their friend's faces.  
  
"Wow that is amazing!" Zell said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Yeah it is. I never knew so much had happened before you two got married." Elle said with a sweet smile.  
  
"And Laguna, we didn't know that you had become Tiffy's guardian." Rinoa said as she pulled Julia into her lap.  
  
"Dang Irvine, you seemed to have jumped at the opportunity when you figured out Selphie like you." Seifer said before getting a slap from Quistis.  
  
"Well I'm glad things are going well for you." Squall said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Well now the question is 'who's next' to tell their story?!" Selphie said as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"I will since, Seifer and I were the next to get together." Quistis said as she gave Seifer a warning look that stopped his eye roll mid- motion.  
  
"Great, well lets hear it!" Zell said, eager to hear how these two hooked up.  
  
A/n: I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking forever to update this. I feel so horrible! Gosh I've been so busy with my other fics and chorus stuff and upcoming exams, I've had no time. But I did the best I could and made it 2 times longer than the Squall and Rinoa chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Lemon between these two! I'll have chapter 4 up in about two weeks. It all depends if my reviews on this fic increase or not. So that's something ya gotta think about. Spread the word about how GOOD this fic is and tell ppl to review it too then I'll be way more interested in updating this. Hahaha. Oh and I have a live journal now online so check it out. Go to and search for teribaumer330 and read my stuff. Or IM me on aim at FYAnimeJunkie618! Don't be scared, I like to hear Ur ideas on my fics. Well LYL!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	4. Quistis and Seifer Begin

DISCLAIMER: UM I DON'T OWN MUCH AND STUFF AND I OWN THE KIDS AND THETHING THAT MAKES QUISTIS LOOK LIKE A LEMON.  
  
WARNING: POSSIBLE LEMON... DUNNO IF I WANNA THINK A/B SEIFER NAKED... LOL...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay guys chill out or I'm gonna smack your asses til they fall off." An annoyed Seifer said to the group.  
  
"C'mon buttercup tell us your wittle wove story." Zell said in a taunting way that made Seifer turn crimson.  
  
"Zell shut up or we won't tell you and then it'll be your turn." Quistis said, looking quite fatigued.  
  
"Okay this is how it all started..." Quistis said softly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Garden things had cooled down. It had been awhile since Ultimecia had been defeated. It was a nice change to have some peace around the area. She'd recently heard from Rinoa that she and Squall had been wed and that they had just given birth to their first child. It was something shocking to think of Squall being a father. She had long ago been in love with him but that love had changed from the longing kind to the protective friend kind. It seemed as if love was blooming all around Garden.  
  
Garden had been renovated into more of a huge apartment complex that offered safety and stuff. They still had troops and schooling but it was a nice community. She was in charge of things. Well most of everything since Edea and Cid had moved back to the old lighthouse on the shore. It was quite dull to her actually. She had to deal with a lot of paper work and it was stressful. She had no free time to hang out with Zell or Selphie and Irvine. Actually Selphie and Irvine were engaged now so well they were busy getting a life put together. Sad thing was that everyone seemed to be pairing off like birds and butterflies and cutesy pootsie stuff like that.  
  
He couldn't believe that he was back at Garden. Finally after months of mooching off his old buddies he had got fed up with it and decided to join the Garden crew again. I mean they did have cheaper food and stuff so it wasn't that bad of a bargain. Plus he had found out that Squall was gone and that the nice chicken-wuss was still around to pick on. This would be awesome.  
  
When he walked into Garden he saw that they really had renovated the area. Plus he saw that there was a reception desk. Shrugging his shoulders he sauntered over there and leaned an elbow against the ledge. He saw that the very annoying Xu was managing the desk, which certainly caused him tremendous pain to think of associating with her. Taking a deep breath, sucking up his pride he turned to her and flashed her a dazzling smile.  
  
"Hmm Seifer I see that you're back. What are you going to do now? Shove a monkey up my ass?" The very bitter Xu spat out.  
  
"I would love to but I'm out of monkey's. Naw I'm here to register for a room. Rather a long stay at that."  
  
"Well lord you're gonna cause us all pain again huh? Okay we're currently out of rooms. But I will help you go up to the manager's room and talk to her. Well she's more than a manager but whatever."  
  
Sitting at her desk on the third floor of Garden, Quistis lazily sorted her papers and hummed softly to the music playing from her mini stereo. The day had been long and collecting rent and stuff was just exhausting. She was seriously considering hiring an assistant to help her. It was just so much to do.  
  
When he walked into the office he saw that the woman at the desk had her head down and was humming some tune that wasn't so familiar to him. She looked tired, but he hoped to sweet talk his way into a room.  
Walking forwards he propped his hip against her desk and again put on a dazzling smile and knocked on the desk to get her attention.  
  
Jumping at the noise Quistis popped her head up to see Seifer smiling at her looking like a goon. When she saw recognition on his face that dazzling smile changed to an unflattering sneer. Clearing her throat she daintily folded her hands on the desk and smiled at him.  
  
"Well I see that you're back. Well what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Well I see that you're still as blunt as ever Instructor. I'm just here to ask for a room. Xu sent me up and I'm just in need."  
  
"Well I'm sure you can go find a nice hotel room in Balamb but not in this Garden. Nuh uh we are booked solid for awhile and well yeah."  
  
Looking down and defeated, Seifer noticed a hand written ad and saw the words 'looking for an assistant'. Smiling he put on a sincere look and sat down in the chair facing her desk.  
  
"I see that you need an assistant. I'd be happy to be your assistant. I know my alphabet and I know my number line and in exchange you supply me a home? How about it?"  
  
Tilting her head to the side she inspected his face. He really did look pathetic and she really did need an assistant ASAP.  
  
"Seifer I think if I can I can convince Irvine to let Selphie live with him and you can have her old room. But you must do everything that I need help with." And with that said she let out a sigh of exhaustion.  
  
Smiling smugly Seifer sighed out too in relief that he had a place to call home. Tilting his head he did notice that she looked pooped and it wasn't a really good look for her.  
  
"Instructor are you okay. I mean if you don't mind me saying so you look like crap."  
  
"Thanks Seifer I know that I probably look like crap and I feel like crap. But yeah you can bunk in here for the next few days. I'll arrange Selphie and Irvine to become roomies. I mean they are engaged so it can't be to hard." And with that said she stood and stretched out her arms that lifted up her pink tank exposing the tan skin of her stomach. When she sighed and flung her arms behind her back she noticed that Seifer was staring at her.  
  
"Seifer what's wrong?"  
  
Snapping out of his daze he looked up at her and smiled kind of sheepishly at her. "Nothing just zoned off."  
  
"Fine, I'm going to go to my apartment so you stay cozy in here."  
  
He turned and watched as she walked out of the office and stretched out his legs, propping them on the ledge of her desk. Smiling he shook his head in disbelief. He had felt positive that she would've said no to him. But had he been wrong. Instructor Quistis Trepe had changed a hell of a lot. Damn had she become sexy. Oh shit! He was thinking about her in a sexual way... what had his world come to?  
  
It was dark and muggy out and the clouds were a mucky gray that brought signs of rain. Walking down the pathway to the place where his humble dwelling existed, a cold drop of water hit him on the nose. Suddenly the sky seemed to pop as many raindrops fell from it. Great walking in humid air with no umbrella made his mood smile out. NOT!  
  
When he neared his building complex he saw a by a lone Cherry tree a young blond girl soaked in a heap under it, covered in the light pink petals of the tree. As he approached the young woman he noticed that she was crying and that there on her arm was a nasty gash. He bent down trying to catch a glimpse of the young woman, trying to see if he might know who she was.  
  
"Hey you okay?" a cautious Seifer asked the young woman.  
  
He gasped at the sight he saw. The woman lifted her head up, her eyes grasping his. They were full of tears of pain and sorrow. He didn't know what to say. His heart tightened and his throat closed up.  
  
"What is it? Have you come to taunt and make my like a living hell?!" the young woman shrieked out as rain and tears fell down her pale face.  
  
"Uh no I'm not..."  
  
"Then who are you? Are you an Angel sent down to protect me?" she asked in a raspy whisper.  
  
Smiling, he cupped her face in his large warm hands, rubbing his thumbs over her damp cheeks before shaking his head. "No I'm not, but I'm sure I can make you forget you sorrow." And gently he took her lips into a sweet tender kiss. It seemed as if that kiss made the surroundings brighten up. When the kiss ended he was shocked to see her glowing and her face lit up with joy. She stood and her damp sodden clothes disappeared in a mist and replaced by shimmering water blue gown that clung to her every curve. Smiling she opened her mouth and said the most peculiar words to him.  
  
"You are the one I want, and you are the one I'll have."  
  
Waking up with a sore neck, Seifer stretched out his legs yawning. Damn had he had the most peculiar dream. I mean some weird girl who looked a hell of a lot like Quistis saying stuff about having him. God would that be strange. Ha him and Quistis being together forever. No way in hell. Though he wouldn't mind having a nice little romp around the bed with her. Sex was a great thing and he knew he needed some!  
  
A/N: okay I've decided to make Seifer and Quistis' story longer, as in more than one chapter. It's just that they are complete opposites that it's hard to put it together. If you have any idea's as in how you would like their relationship to go then please tell me. It's hard for me to figure out how they should be. Hell I'm on spring break so I'll update once I have at least 5 new reviews on this chapter. Kay? Okay byes!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	5. More Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: YET AGAIN I MUST STATE THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE KIDS BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE A MAIN PART OF THIS FIC ARE THEY? WELL YEAH BUT WHATEVER!  
  
The next day when Quistis entered her office, she was unpleasantly greeted with the sight of Seifer fingering through her personal paperwork.  
  
Lifting her chin up high, she put on an icy stare as she approached her desk. When she was in front of it and noticed that he was reading over some very personal information. Well let's just say she had to remind herself that she was not a barbarian.  
  
With one last deep breath, Quistis raised her briefcase and slammed it down hard with all her might making the papers fly everywhere.  
  
"Seifer! What, just WHAT do you think you are doing?"  
  
"C'mon Quitsy, there's no need to shout. I would've thought that my actions were quite obvious to you."  
  
Glaring even more at him, Quistis put a hand at her hip, prepared to have a full - blown argument.  
  
"I wish that you wouldn't be so smug. But just tell me this one little thing, Kay?"  
  
"Sure ask away instructor." Seifer said with a very attentive look on his face.  
  
"Why in the world are you reading my PERSONAL paperwork? Huh...? TELL ME YOU SLIMY BASTARD!"  
  
Blinking several times, Seifer stared in shock at the very crazed instructor. Shaking his head he stood up and walked right up to her, staring down into her blazing eyes.  
  
"Well I'll tell you why I was nosing through your papers. I WAS FUCKING BORED THAT'S WHY! And you never said I wasn't aloud to explore to my hearts content."  
  
Turning her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest, all Quistis could do was take very huffy breaths. Damn that Seifer! He just made her make a fool out of herself. It was just like it was years before when they were kids at the orphanage.  
  
"Well if I ever find you rooting through my property again, I swear I'll kick you out of here straight onto your white ass."  
  
Grinning, Seifer tried to imagine Quitsy kicking his ass, and the vision that appeared in his head didn't seem to make him wince in any way. But then again with that strange dream that he'd had it was just totally not easy to see her hurting him. Instead he pictured himself comforting her with soft raining kisses...  
Staring at him, Quistis saw the dopey look upon his face. With a shake of her head she leaned over and flicked him between the eyes and watched with humor as he blinked cluelessly before coming back to reality.  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?"  
  
"I did it to make you stop drooling. I know what you were thinking!"  
  
Blinking a few times, he turned his nose up and hopped out from the chair. As he passed her, he leaned over her, tipping her chin up and swiftly planted a kiss smack on the lips before skittering away.  
  
The last think she heard him say before leaving her office was "that's for flicking me in between the eyes sugar."  
  
Dumbfounded, Quistis just stood there with her mind in the clouds... damn she didn't want to admit it but that was one fucking good kiss. Nobody had ever made her feel real sparks. But it could never work. I mean this was Seifer that we're talking about. I mean he is a womanizing fool who's arrogant and completely oblivious to anyone but himself.  
  
As he stood in the elevator, Seifer slightly regretted kissing Quitsy. For a chick with a stick up her ass, she sure made his insides churn with heat. Yeah it was true; this was Quistis we are talking about, the hotheaded instructor that he knew as a kid. But somehow she had some strange effect on him. Something he couldn't quite understand at this time, but he had a hunch that later he would understand the full effect that she had on him.  
  
When he stepped off the elevator, he saw Irvine carrying boxes towards the couple's dorm. He assumed that he was moving Selphie's stuff into his place, which meant that his pad was going to actually be his in just a matter of hours. Cracking his knuckles, Seifer shrugged his shoulders and decided that he'd help out with the moving. The faster the stuff was moved out of the dorm the sooner he'd get his room.  
  
Turning towards Irvine, Seifer put on a lazy smile, the kind that guys used when wanting to help and stuff.  
  
"What do you want Seifer, If you can't already see I'm busy now." And irritated Irvine said as he carried a fairly large box in his arms.  
  
"I just want to help, that's all Irvy poo." Seifer said with a flutter of his eyelashes.  
  
Rolling his eyes in disgust, Irvine tilted his head towards the boxes outside of Selphie's old dorm.  
  
"Go pick up one of those boxes and follow me." Irvine said with a sigh.  
  
Heaving up a box into his arms, Seifer sauntered slowly behind the handsome cowboy who seemed to be irritated at something. Ah hell, Irvine was probably pissed because now he was actually going to have to be around the over optimistic Selphie. Damn that was to fucking much for him. He'd prefer living with a broad that was assertive, sexy, clever, outgoing, and well to put it bluntly, hot for him.  
  
Suddenly an image of Quistis floated across his mind. No way! Did all the things he'd just stated in his mind about what type of girl he wanted really describe her? Man would he be glad to just get out of her office and into his own room. Yeah he had to admit, she was incredibly sexy, but just too Quitsy for him.  
  
Finally Irvine stopped at the door to his room and motioned for Seifer to go and drop the box in. After that the two men went back to continue their slave labor.  
  
Down in the quad Quistis sat on a marble bench next to her very good friend Selphie. She was certain that Selphie would have a reasonable answer to the Seifer thing.  
  
"So what is it that is bothering you?" Selphie asked a beaming smile on her face.  
  
"Well, it's all because of Seifer."  
  
Blinking several times, Selphie tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"So you have a thing now for Seifer huh?" Selphie said with a grin.  
  
Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, Quistis shook her head, trying to figure out some way to explain her situation.  
  
"Well Selphie, it's not me who likes him, but him who likes me. He kissed me this morning right after I flicked him between the eyes."  
  
"Well it sounds as if you enjoyed his kiss." Selphie said with a teasing smile.  
  
Sobering up, Quistis bowed her head in defeat.  
  
Aghast, Selphie stopped her teasing attitude and wrapped an arm around her friend, who she could tell was very stressed.  
  
"Quitsy it's okay if you feel something for Seifer. I mean he isn't too bad of a guy, he's just very eccentric at times. You never know opposites attract. But if you want my opinion, I think that you two really might be good for one another. I think you could change him Quitsy, you can make him a good man, so whenever you see him next, privately just lay on him and dive for it."  
  
Sighing, Quitsy felt better about it. It never hurt to try.  
  
"Thanks for listening Selphie, it really helped."  
  
Irritated, Seifer walked grumpily back towards his dorm. The damn cafeteria didn't have any hotdogs left and that had pissed him off.  
  
As he continued to walk, he saw Quistis standing at the elevator, waiting for it to come down. Shrugging, he walked over to her and flicked her ear. To his utter delight he saw her jump right out of her red heals.  
  
Watching her turn to him, he saw flames burning in her blue eyes. Just looking at them made him shudder.  
  
"Seifer you ass munch." Quistis said.  
  
"Hey I can do whatever I please."  
  
Rolling her eyes, her mind flashed back to her conversation with Selphie. Now would be a good time to ask him up to her office.  
  
"Seifer, I almost forgot, I need you to come up to my office. You need to sign the contract for your dorm rental."  
  
Shrugging, he followed her into the elevator and leaned against the glass wall facing her. He had to admit she did look really sexy in her suit and glasses.  
  
As the elevator rose up, it suddenly jerked when it reached the third floor, rocking Quistis forwards and right smack against his broad chest. Gasping in shock, Quistis regained her balance and looked up at Seifer. Lord he was a very rugged handsome guy. But that was one thing she really didn't want to think about.  
  
"I'm sorry." Quistis said as she began to pull away from his chest.  
  
Looking down at her he really did think she was quite beautiful. A sudden surge of heat washed over him, and just in a flash, he pulled her back against him and kissed her with hot heat. He heard a shocked moan slip past her soft lips. Lord he did really want her.  
  
Shocked yet pleased, Quistis clung on tight as hot sparks surged through her blood. Just a kiss from his made her shudder with pleasure but hot frantic ones just made her spine want to melt into a puddle of goo.  
  
Lost in the heat of passion, Seifer led Quistis off the elevator and into her office. He pressed her hard against the doors as he trailed hot glowing kisses down her neck. Too impatient for buttons, he ripped her blouse off, and heard the buttons fly and land at different spot on the floor. He was pleased when he heard her gasp, especially when he tore her bra off and took his time suckling on each rosy tipped ivory breast. He was so hot for her.  
  
The two stumbled towards her desk, tearing at clothing and clawing at hot flesh. When they reached her desk, Seifer leaned Quistis against it as his hungry mouth sought the hot depths of her own. It was just too much at that moment. He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Swiftly he tore her panties off and unzipped the fly of his pants. It was too much, in just a few seconds, Quistis was on the brink of climax, and when he thrust into her tight passage it pushed her way over. Screaming at the sweet feeling, she arched her back as her body spasemed with the strength of her climax. Soon after she stopped shudder, she could feel him pounding with all his might into her. She saw his face contorted with exertion. Within moments Seifer too fell over the edge and groaned with victory.  
  
When the two separated, they were panting with the afterglow of having hot raunchy sex. Lord was that just what she needed or what? Her body felt like hot satin as it basked in the feeling. After a few moments, she looked around her office and saw that it was covered with various articles of clothing. By the door she saw buttons and one red heal. Midway to her desk she saw her blazer and the white jacket that belonged to Seifer. And right where she stood she saw that Seifer was left wearing a ripped shirt that she must have shredded in her woes of pleasure. Embarrassed now, she walked slowly to her desk and pulled out some wine that she kept for her when she would be under stressed. She poured two glasses from the big bottle and handed one to him. They both chugged the sucker down only a few gulps.  
  
The next morning, Seifer awoke in his dorm. The events of the previous night were hazy and when he tried to focus on it he had a throbbing pain at the temples of his head. Sitting up he felt something beside him. Turning he saw it was Quistis, who was butt ass naked and sitting up in a daze. He watched as she turned to face him and saw tears in her eyes. Confused Seifer tilted his head before brushing away her tears with his knuckle. He heard her sniffle and then she raised her left hand up to him and flashed him a silver ring with a sapphire in the center, surrounded by tiny diamonds. When he saw it, he looked down at his left hand and saw a solid gold band on his ring finger.  
  
Turning back to her he gapped at her in a stupor.  
  
"Yes, it seems we got drunk and eloped." Quistis said in her rough morning voice.  
  
Snapping out of his daze he rubbed a hand through his hair.  
  
"What the fuck do you suggest we do?" he said.  
  
"I don't know." And then with a gasp Quistis realized that this week was the week she would be ovulating.  
  
"Seifer, I have a bad feeling"  
  
Turning to her he saw fresh tears forming in her blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a softer tone.  
  
"I think that I could be pregnant." And when that came out she burst out into tears.  
  
Shocked and a bit pissed, he pulled her into his arms as the seriousness of her words sunk in. He was possibly going to be a dad. Shit this wasn't good.  
  
BACK IN THE PRESENT AT THE LIGHTHOUSE.  
  
The group looked at the two, wondering if they were going to continue with the story.  
  
"So what happened?" Zell asked a bit dumbfounded with the silence.  
  
"We dealt with it and fell in love after awhile and now we're waiting for the baby." Quistis said simply.  
  
"Aww that's it? That's no fun." Ellone said with a sigh.  
  
Putting on a cheerful smile, Selphie turned to look at Zell.  
  
"There's no time for sulking on Quitsy's bad story because now it's time for Zell and Ellone's story of love."  
  
Everyone in the group turned and focused their attention to Zell.  
  
"Well it all started..."  
  
A/N: I know it took be a fucking long time to finish it but I had a spell of writer's block and now it's over. Also my computer has been evil and I had to order a new internet disc and it took two months to get it and now it's fixed and I'm now updating and I'm sooo sorry. But to forewarn you, if I don't update, chances are that my computer is being a cunt nugget to me. But Enjoy. IM me at FYAnimeJunkie618 and chat. I could use some inspiration! Don't forget to read and review. Love you all soo much.  
  
Teri Baumer 


	6. Zell and Elle

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, I think some dude at square Enix does. Lucky ass munches.

Okay so I apologize for not updating in like what almost a year? Hehehe, my bad. Okay, Zell and Ellone.

"Okay chicken-wuss it's your turn." Seifer said with a totally un-sexy smirk touching his lips.

"Okay our story is like this…" Ellone said

The past 

"Zell don't leave!" Selphie said as she chased her blond friend around Garden.

"No I'm leaving! I'm sick and tired of all of you guys getting all lovey dovey!"

"It's not my fault you big meanie!"

"Well I'm sick and tired of it! I'm leaving to Balamb and finding my own "life mate" to fuck."

"Hey but…"

"What ever." Zell said as she ran out of Garden.

He ran out into the night without one glance back at the place that he had called his home. He was so sick and tired of everyone getting together, leaving him in the dust. He ran into the woods leading towards Balamb. He knew it was a bad idea with all the fiends out and about searching for their own prey.

A scream drew him out of his own senses and made him aware of his surroundings. It sounded like a young girl being attacked. He ran in the direction of the cry and saw a young girl with short brown hair being backed into a tree by a huge dinosaurous creature. "Help me someone!" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm here, just be careful not to make sudden moves." Zell said as he spread his arms out calling upon the Guardian Force of Shiva. "Shiva come and aid me!" a bright and brilliant blue light came shooting out and attacking the dino. In just seconds the monster was no longer alive. Zell took it upon himself to check up on the young girl. When he got to her he was able to recognize her. "Are you Ellone?"

The young girl looked up, damp eyes glowing with relief. Her white dress was stained with dirt and there were a few cuts and bruises blooming on her shoulder and legs but nothing serious. "Are you okay?"

She could only nod yes as she allowed him to lift her to her feet. "C'mon I'll talk you to my place." She again nodded yes as she let him lead her towards Balamb.

"Zell honey why are you-." A homely looking woman asked before she saw her son with a young girl. "Now who might this girlie be?"

"Hey ma, this is Ellone, she got attacked by a monster tonight. I left Garden cuz I'm sick of all that bull."

"What bull honey?"

"Marriage."

"Oh you're time will come soon sweetie."

"Shut up ma."

"Excuse me?" Ellone asked, her head down.

"Yes?" the two, asked.

"Can I possible use your bathroom to clean up?

"Oh of course dear. Up the stairs and to the left. I'll bring up a clean dress for you."

"Thank you."

When she came down after cleaning up she seemed to be more relaxed. " Thank you so much."

"No problem dear."

"Hey can you tell me Elle why you were out in the woods." Zell asked

"I ran away from Balamb. Uncle Laguna and Uncle Cid are my guardians. They decided to find me a husband. But the man they found I didn't like. But they just insisted."

"Oh you poor dear."

"Yeah that sucks."

"Yeah the only way I can get out of it is if I find myself a new guy to marry."

"Oh how about you marry my Zellie?"

"What!" Zell exclaimed with gusto.

"That would be better than that old guy."

"Seriously?" Zell's mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then you and Zell can get married."

"That's okay with me, what about you Zell?" Elle asked, her aqua eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Sure why not. I can't say no to a beautiful young lady."

"Great! I'll make you a dress dear and at the end of the week we'll let you get married at the local chapel."

"Sure."

The days went by, and Zell was getting stuff ready for his new bride. He always had liked Elle, and it would be just for a short while. "Excuse me Zell can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Yeah."

They both sat down on his bed. To Zell's surprise she leaned her head against his shoulder. " Do you feel okay about his marriage?"

"Yeah, I really like you Elle."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I've had a crush on you for a long time."

He looked down at her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think we should get to know each other."

"Okay what do you like?"

"I like music and dancing and singing. I've got a power to take other's to the past. I like reading and movies and jokes and laughing."

"I like you. I like sports and martial arts and I like laughing and movies and dancing."

"Guess we might make a great couple huh?"

"Do you like Seifer?"

"What! He's mean."

"Okay I think you're my perfect lady." And with that he gazed down at her beautiful face. He saw a scar under her eye. "What happened here?" he asked as he traced a finger over the scar.

"An accident when I left the orphanage."

"From who?"

"The man that wants to marry me."

"What?"

"He raped me when I was younger and now he wants me for himself." She ducked her head down, ashamed of what she was. "I know I'm tainted."

"No you're not. You're beautiful. I'll show you when we get married Elle."

"Why not now?" She asked as she reached up to cup the side of his face, tears filling up her eyes.

"Because I want to show you how I feel."

"Show me now." She whispered as she pulled his mouth down onto her own. His lips were soft and gentle as they brushed against her own. He seemed to hold himself back as he pulled her against him more.

"I love you Zell." She said as he pulled back.

"Yeah." Was all he was able to say.

Suddenly his mom burst through the door. "Okay Elle it's time to get dressed. The priest is only free today to perform the ceremony."

Elle nodded and followed Mrs. Dincht. "Zell go to the chapel and wait for us."

When Elle arrived she was clad in a floor length white satin dress with a shimmering aqua ribbon around her waist. The bell sleeves were made of delicate lace. She was a picture perfect bride.

As for Zell, he was wearing a tuxedo that the priest made him wear. But it was good because Zell didn't feel stupid when he saw Elle. As she walked towards him in that glowing dress he couldn't help but grin. And as he grinned he saw her blush.

After the vows were said, the two left the chapel and headed to the local hotel. Of course out of tradition, Zell cradled Elle in his arms as he walked up the steps to their wedding suit.

"So you wanna…?" Zell asked as he gently placed Elle onto the bed.

"Yeah." She said as she pulled Zell's face towards hers and kissed him with all the love in her heart.

The two made sweet love on and off throughout the night. In the morning it was totally wonderful. Zell woke up with this lovely lady in his arms and the warmth from it was just bliss.

All of a sudden there was a huge banging on the door. Elle shot up and went white as a sheet. "It's him.," she said as she shot up and slipped back into her dress as Zell put on his normal clothes. "Okay Elle, I'll set the bed up and make it look like we're still here. We'll leave from the window. We'll snag a ship and head off for our honeymoon."

She complied, and when Zell told her to hop onto his back, she hesitated before she climbed on. "Who got the ship?" Elle asked.

"Ma did." Zell said as he ran towards the dock. When he stepped on, he ordered the captain to lift anchor and head off immediately. Once the boat got going, Elle saw _that _man coming after her. Zell smiled and flipped him the bird.

"Sucker you ain't gonna get my **_wife_**!" and to piss the guy off even more he grabbed Elle and kissed her passionately. "I love ya girl." He said as the two-waved farewell to the skank.

End flash back 

"And then when we got back this evening was the first time we got back." Elle said as she laid her head onto Zell's.

"I'm sorry Ellone. We didn't know about that man." Laguna said with a sad sigh.

"Yeah we were mis-informed." Cid said with an apologetic smile.

"Well it ended up okay though! I fell in love and got married!" Elle said as she looked up at Zell.

"Guess things are per…," Quistis said before she trailed off.

"What's wrong Quitsy?" Seifer asked.

"Contractions." Was all she was able to say.

"Okay Seifer, carry Quistis upstairs and everyone stay here. It's time to deliver a baby." Edea said with a smile.

After many many hours of labor, Quistis delivered a healthy baby boy. Seifer was glowing with fatherly pride as he carried his son down to show the gang.

"He's so kawaii!" Selphie said as she gazed down at the boy.

"What's his name?" Rinoa asked.

"It's Yuya Rei." Quistis said from the doorway.

"You should be in bed Quitsy!" Elle said before gaping at her.

"You're floating." Zell said.

"Yeah Edea cast float on me so that I could come down here without using too much energy."

"Guess it's a happy ending!" Selphie said as she hugged Irvine.

"Guess so." Squall said as she gazed down at his wife and daughter.

_**THE END**_

**_A/N: THE END AND NOW IT'S DONE. YAY. NOT LIKE ANYONE READ THIS STORY BUT W/E. I LOVE ZELL. AND ELLE. AND SELPHIE. _**

**_OKAY I HAVE ANOTHER FFX-2 STORY, AL BHED PRINCESS UNDER VENUS CHICK 2. LONG STORY, YAYOI SAKUMA WAS DELETED AND NOW I HATE FANFICTION BUT I STILL USE IT… WEIRD._**

_**WELL GG. LYL**_

_**TERI**_


End file.
